Osteria Guard
A faction in the city of Osteria. Consists of around 750 members, led by Captain Grimsever. The Osteria Guard exists to protect the people of Osteria and enforce the will of the City of Osteria. They patrol the streets, keeping the people safe from criminals and newly rifted monsters, as well as directing new rifters to places they need to go and containing the havoc caused by the rifts that appear. They also have the duty of defending the city in times of crisis or war, something that has thankfully only happened a couple times in Ostera's history. The guard has outposts throughout Osterian Territory, but their main ones are Castle Riftwatch, the Osteria Guard House, and the watchtowers on the periphery of Osterian Territory. Faction Quests The Osteria guard offers many kinds of quests to members, but the most common are bounties and investigations. Bounties are hunts for a specific creature or creatures with monetary reward for their arrest or execution. These targets are usually dangerous and hostile, but can also include wild animals that need culling. Investigations are quests where the objective is to solve some manner of crime stumping the standard guardsmen of the city. Ranks Enlisted Ranks Captain The True highest guard rank, unattainable without the blessing of the city council and an extensive record of service. The leader of the guard is Captain Grimsever. The captain oversees all guard operations and reports directly to the city, working to ensure the population is safe and that threats are handled Lieutenant (60+ renown) The highest rank of guard other than captain, the guard has a limited number of lieutenants who command specific aspects of the guard's operation, such as fortifications, scouting, adventurer relations, and other key aspects. Currently, there are 7 lieutenants, the most prominent of which is Vigil, and most are able to handle several serious foes like assassins, cultists, or adventurers at least long enough for heavy reinforcements to arrive. Sergeant (30-59 renown) A higher rank of guards, who commands lower ranked guardsman in major tasks. Sergeants are trained in military tactics, and often have years of combat experience, being equivalent to knights of other realms. Sergenats also might include experts in specific fields like guard mages, as well as veteran soldiers tasked with administering the guard. Corporal (10-29 renown) A middle rank of guards, the corporals are usually found in specialist roles who do not command, such as guard medics, pathfinders, cavalry, engineers, and interrogators. Better trained in weapons and tactics than the rank and file, A corporal is usually able to take on several weaker opponents or pin down a more serious threat by themselves long enough for help to arrive. Private (1-9 renown) The lowest common rank of guards, this group consists of common patrol troops, as well as those who man the walls and watchtowers. They are fully trained, and usually equipped with chainmail, clubs, polearms, and manacles. While quite able to face wild animsl, simple bandits, orcs, and similar, for more serious threats they are trained to strategically retreat and delay long enough for more talented officers to arrive. Recruit (0 Renown) A fresh recruit to the guard, still to go to basic training. Non-adventurers can expect to have this rank for 6 months while they learn how to hold a sword by the sharp, but those with combat training such as adventurers can expect to reach the next rank nearly immediately. Deputy/Reservist Ranks Justicar (50+ Renown) Travelling warrior-judges, justiciars are empowered to investigate any crime and enfoce the laws of Osteria with wisdom, impartiality, mercy, and when called for, ruthlessness. Justiciars are peerless fighters, able to face rabble like bandits easily and deal with even larger threats. Equivalent in combat skill to a Lieutenant. Sheriff (20-49 Renown) Sheriffs roam the Osterian countryside, helping people with all manner of troubles, solving crimes, and mediating disputes on the frontier. Sheriffs are expected to memorize a simple subset of laws that can be applied quickly among those far enough from the city to not be familiar with the majority of bylaws. Some also serve as rangers, stopping poachers and tracking dangerous creatures. Roughly equivalent in combat power to a Corporal or Sergeant. Deputy (1-19 renown) Deputies have more operating independence than standard guard members, but also receive fewer resources and don't get food and lodging from the guard. Equivalent in combat skill to a private or corporal. Category:Lore Category:Osteria Guard Category:Faction